Cry Wolf
by Sanjuno Shori Niko
Summary: Kouga of the Wolf Demon Clan & Inuyasha of the Western Lands are both demon royalty. They say they hate each other, but there is a contract made between their fathers. A betrothal contract. Sessoumaru's just found it. Yaoi KouInu
1. Prelude: First Howl

Cry Wolf

An Inu-Yasha Fanfiction

By: Sanjuno Shori Niko

Rating: R

Pairings: Kouga+Kagome / Inuyasha+Kagome /KouInu; Miroku+San / SessMiroSan; HakGin

Warnings: YAOI; slight AU; alt end; character death

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and characters do not belong to me. Please don't sue me, I need all my money to pay for University and to feed my Animanga addiction. The fic is mine, ask to borrow it first. I promise to say yes if you ask nicely. - Your cooperation is expected.

-

AUTHORS NOTES:

(+)(BETA: Actually, it's his title. His name is not mentioned. Confusing, huh? You can use this, lots of people do, or you could make up your own name.)

Inu no Taisho is, as my Beta has mentioned above, the title of Sessoumaru and Inuyasha's father, and since he doesn't actually have a 'name' per-se Inutaisho will have to do. A huge thankyou goes out to um…" _stares at review and scratches head_ "'no one'. Seriously, that's the name on the review. And the name of Inuyasha's mother is Izayoi. (Guess who just got the third Inu-Yasha movie. ) Um, anyway since I've never heard of Kouga's father having an official name/title, I'm just going to use my own, which is Genrou since it means 'wolf'.

I'm just messing with an idea I had where no, Kagome's not dead and yes, Kouga and Inuyasha still love her, but they have no choice but to get together. I figure that the great Inu-youkai and the Ookami lord would manage an, if not friendly, then certainly non-hostile, relationship. Anyway, both Kouga and Inuyasha count as either nobility or royalty in demon society depending on how you look at it, and the high born children of royal/noble families always had some sort of arrangements made to ensure the continuation of the bloodline.

So thus was the 'Kouga and Inuyasha are engaged' plotbunny spawned.

I hope you enjoy the fic, my muses and I worked hard on it!

-

**_Cry Wolf_**

**_Prelude: First Howl_**

-

**- Three months prior to Inuyasha's birth, the kidnapping of Izayoi by Setsuna, and the death of Inu no Taisho. -**

Seibu no taiyouki…

The Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands…

Inutaisho-sama… (+)

The names the powerful demon bore and titles he wore with pride did not do him justice. The dog demons true form was immense, and his humanoid guise was no less impressive. Long bone white hair glinting silver fell down his back in a thick, high tail styled after the samurai. Sharp, slit pupil gold eyes missed nothing and heavy claws tipped his strong fingers. A pair of pale blue, jagged stripes decorated his cheeks. Long, pointed ears twitched at the sounds of approach. A muscular frame and broad shoulders filled out the demon armour he wore.

All in all Lord Inutaisho was everything the Master of the Wolf Demon Clan had been expecting. More so, the nearly tangible aura of power would make many a youkai roll over and show his belly. The pup in his arms wiggled around and started yipping excitedly. Genrou sighed and scratched his son behind the ears in an attempt to calm him down. The whelp was old enough to recognize power, and be curious about it, but was still too young to be wary.

The lady seated beside Inutaisho laughed and reached out her arms, smiling gently.

"May I?"

Genrou looked her over critically, automatically shifting his grip on the cub as young Kouga changed from wolf pup to what looked like a two year old boy. Inutaisho's new mate, Lady Izayoi, was heavy with child, though it would be a few moons yet before she dropped the pup. Still, she was the reason he was here, and it would be easier to talk with the other demon if he didn't have to worry about the squirming brat in his arms.

"Thank you, Lady."

He handed the boy over and Kouga immediately quieted, staring up at the beautiful woman with wide blue eyes. She looked down at the boy, still smiling.

"Hello little one. My name is Izayoi, what is yours?"

Kouga looked up at her intently, a serious expression on his small face.

"I'm Kouga. Are you having a cub?"

There were two pregnant females in the western wolf clan, and Kouga had already decided that females and cubs were some of the most important things in the world. Izayoi nodded her head, letting Kouga splay his small hands across her swollen stomach.

"I am. You are a very clever young man, Kouga-kun."

Kouga grinned up at her, obviously pleased by the compliment.

Leaving the woman and child to their conversation Inutaisho motioned Genrou over to the far corner of the balcony, keeping a careful eye on Kitoko as she led Kouga out to see the garden. Genrou too, kept an eye on his son.

"She is a good mother."

Inutaisho nodded, and there was something soft in his gaze that reminded Genrou of how he felt when his own mate had placed his son in his arms for the first time. It put to rest the last of Genrou's doubts about his decision. The Wolf Demon Clans had always been proudly independent of the four Demon Lords, but Genrou knew that his clan might not always have the strength to remain so. He wanted to assurance that his son and pack would not only survive, but also thrive, in spite of any future disasters.

"Yes."

Inutaisho turned to look at Genrou.

"You have decided on your answer?"

Genrou nodded, once, leaning his hands on the rail. Given a choice between the snake, oni,(+) and tiger of the other lands, the dog demon was far preferable.

"Truthfully, I had been thinking about such a thing even before you approached me. It is a good alliance, and the pack would benefit well from it."

Inutaisho too rested his hands on the rail, claws clicking together thoughtfully.

"Yet you have doubts?"

"No doubts, simply reservations. I have no wish to see my child bound to one he does not love, or may even come to resent. The Wolf Demon Clan has always respected freedom, and I would prefer my son be offered some control as to his own future. We wolves mate for life, and I would like my son to at least have a mate he can call friend."

Inutaisho looked considering.

"I agree that having the children hating each other would undermine the entire purpose of the arrangement. What do you say we give them until Izayoi's child is of age? Two hundred years should be enough for one or the other to find a mate that would suit them better."

Genrou barely held back his relief from showing on his face, though he knew Inutaisho could scent it.

"That is a reasonable compromise. Even for a full demon a few centuries would be more than enough time."

He paused briefly before voicing his next question.

"Have you given though about what is to happen should the child be male? Kouga's mate must be able to bear him cubs."

Inutaisho smiled in a manner that screamed 'I know something you don't'.

"That is not a concern."

"How so?"

"This must not go beyond us."

The old wolf looked sideways at the Lord.

"You have my word."

"Izayoi is not fully human, but part kitsune. No matter the gender of her child, they will have the ability to carry young."

Genrou's mind reeled, and he turned a shocked look on the other demon.

"A kitsune? How is that possible? Her scent is completely human."

Inutaisho chuckled.

"Her Human blood is dominant, thanks to a humans seal. However, it was within my power to draw her demon blood to meld with mine when we mated. Our child will be full demon, and will have the ability to bear young despite the gender it chooses."

"I see. This… settles many matters."

Inutaisho turned to face the wolf demon fully for the first time.

"So we are agreed?"

"We are. In two hundred years time after the birth of your second child, should neither take a mate in that time, my son Kouga shall be mated to your pup."

Inutaisho gestured towards the open doors.

"It is settled then. Come, there is a meal to be had after the contract is stamped and sealed."

The two canine demon lords disappeared into the interior of the palace, leaving the future playing in the garden.

-

**- Sengoku Jidai, two years after the Shikon no Tama is shattered. -**

Sessoumaru grimaced in distaste as he opened the door to his father's old study. Even after all this time, it felt wrong to be in one of his father's private rooms, especially uninvited. Still, after the adventure with the demon sword Sounga, he felt it was time he laid his fathers affairs to rest. The elegant demon lord walked into the centre of the room. Inhaling deeply Sessoumaru imagined that he could still find traces of his father's scent. It was faded and old, but still present… even if only in his mind.

"Greetings, Sessoumaru-sama."

Gold eyes snapped open –when had he closed them? - and Sessoumaru turned to face the desk. The old flea demon retainer of his father's, Myoga, was perched atop a corked bottle of ink. He scowled at the old bug, which surprisingly did not cower away from him.

"Why are you here, insect?"

The older demon looked solemn and unaffected by the growl in Sessoumaru's voice.

"I am here to see that your great sire's will is carried out."

Taken aback Sessoumaru blinked as his growl quieted.

"What will do you speak of, the swords or something else?"

The flea demon hopped down from the inkbottle.

"Something else entirely, Sessoumaru-sama. I have come to tell you of a contract made between your father, Inutaisho-sama, and the former master of the Wolf Demon Clan, Genrou-sama."

"How is this of any concern to me? Both my father and Genrou are dead."

"Indeed they are Sessoumaru-sama, but the subjects and reasons for the contract are not. Your honoured father left a copy of the contract here in this office, along with a message that I was to pass on to you."

Sessoumaru was at once doubtful and mildly curious. At Myoga's direction he was swiftly able to locate the contract. He raised his brows at the knowledge that his younger half brother was to be mated to the wolf demon Kouga sometime after the hanyou's second hundredth year. His mind stuttered when Myoga informed him of Inuyasha's true heritage.

"Are you certain of this, flea? My dear brother is not in fact a half breed, but a full demon in truth?"

"Yes indeed Sessoumaru-sama. Inuyasha-sama's mother was of partial kitsune blood. Your late father wished to keep this knowledge a secret in order to protect Izayoi-sama and Inuyasha-sama from demons who would see them only as a means of producing strong offspring."

"I see."

He did see. As long asIzayoi was seen only as a human pet that his father had taken fancy too, she would be in no danger of an ambitious demon stealing her in order to produce children with the highly adaptable kitsune magic. If Inuyasha's true pedigree were known any number of youkai would have certainly taken him as a child. Kitsune were one of the most beautiful breeds of youkai, but rarely seen and even less often caught.

Sessoumaru hissed angrily. If his father had trusted him with this information he would have made certain to keep Inuyasha safe. The knowledge that his younger brother was not a stain on the family name gave him leave to do as he had always wished, and welcome Inuyasha into his home without shame. For so long he had been playing the part of the enemy, to keep Inuyasha from being used as a pawn against him.

No longer. With this new knowledge, and the betrothal contract, Sessoumaru had more than enough reason to bring his baby brother back home. Reason enough to destroy any who would intend the younger demon harm, and none would be able to find a reason to fault him.

The demon lord smiled, thinking of the misfit pack his brother had collected, one that included a young kitsune pup. Rin would be ecstatic to have a new playmate. He turned a sharp look on Myoga.

"That mortal wench who hangs off my brother… I will not accept her as a suitable mate."

"Kagome-sama? I suppose you're right… She'll most likely be returning to her own land once the jewel is completed and Naraku destroyed at any rate."

"Good. Return now to Inuyasha's side old man. Keep an eye on him until I come to take him home. There are several things that must be done beforehand."

"As you wish, Sessoumaru-sama."

-

**- Three days after Sessoumaru's meeting with Myoga. -**

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome…

I can hear her screaming, crying out to me, and calling my name as I fall. She's standing on the top of a hill, shielding Shippo and Sota. Kagome brought Sota through the well to meet the others. It was supposed to be the two-year anniversary of our meeting… Naraku crashed the party.

Kikyo's here too. She showed up out of nowhere and started fighting Naraku. I think she realized that he was serious this time. That it was time for the final battle. She's still fighting over on the other side of the battlefield. Protecting Kaede and a few of the remaining villagers who didn't had time to run.

Sango and Miroku are already dead. They died within minutes of each other. Sango went down swinging and cursing Naraku to the abyss. She was a human I admired, and probably the first I would have admitted to liking. Kirara was killed by the same blast that got Sango. Miroku snapped after he saw Sango's body… or at least, what was left of it, after Kagura's 'Dance of Blades'. He unleashed the wind tunnel, and was swallowed up by it. The stupid pervert houshi managed to take something like half of Naraku's demon horde, Kanna, Kagura, and about a quarter of the town with him. At least he got revenge for Sango before he went down; the bastard really did love her.

I can feel my brother faintly in the distance, coming closer. He won't make it. By the time he gets here this battle will have finished one way or the other. I can't fight any longer, too much poison and not enough blood. Not even a full demon could survive the combined injuries and blood loss I've taken. Everything's up to Kagome now…

_**Tsuzuku… **_

-

END NOTES:

The current time is 12:17 AM and I have school tomorrow. And a physics test too… I think… So anyway, please Read and Review like a nice person and Shinma won't introduce you to his new Tomcat whip…

Ahem.

Yeah.

All your comments and criticisms should be put in the little blue box.

Arigatou minna-san!

Bah… I need to go brush my teeth.

G'night, dear readers.

BETA NOTES:

(+) BETA: Excuse my ignorance, but what's an oni?

That would be a Japanese Ogre dear. Think Yura of the Hair or the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Maten, (and Souten for those who liked that episode. I know I did. XD) they were all types of Oni.

-

Finished: 2005-01-14

Revised: 2006-03-01

Betaed: 2005-09-28


	2. One: Story Time

Cry Wolf

An Inu-Yasha Fanfiction

By Sanjuno Shori Niko

Rating: R

Pairing: KouInu; HakGin; SessMiroSan

Warnings: AU; YAOI; TWT; alternate ending

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is not mine. I own the fic and the 'Betrothal' plotbunny. Everything else is somebody else's. Do I look Japanese to you?

-

AUTHORS NOTES

Okay peeps, let's clear a few things up. First off, I apologize if I confused anyone with the pairings in the prelude, what that meant was that both Kouga and Inuyasha have feelings for Kagome, but they end up together. This is a Kouga/Inuyasha fic. After this chappy there is no more Kagome other than the occasional flashback and angst inducing feelings of 'how could I betray her memory like that' or whatever.

And so on.

Enjoy the yaoi-ness minna-san.

-

**Recap:**

I can feel my brother faintly in the distance, coming closer. He won't make it. By the time he gets here this battle will have finished one way or the other. I can't fight any longer, too much poison and not enough blood. Not even a full demon could survive the combined injuries and blood loss I've taken. Everything's up to Kagome now…

-

**_Cry Wolf_**

**_Chapter One: Story Time_**

-

"Oi! Inukuro!"

… Kouga? I wonder when he got here. He looks like crap, almost as bad as I do. I didn't even touch the ground before he caught me though, so he must have something left. The scenery is spinning as he carries me over to where Kagome and the kids are. Kouga's pack mates Ginta and Hakkaku are here too, and looking pretty beat up.

His arms are warm. It's a funny thing to notice, seeing as I'm dying, but Kouga's really warm. It feels nice; the blood loss was making me cold.

Naraku's being held back by Kagome's soul shield for the moment, I suppose that's why Kouga feels safe enough to kneel down. Or it could be because it's hard for him to carry me with a broken arm, but who cares. It's easier to breathe when Kouga sits me on the ground and lets me lean against his shoulder. Shippo and Sota are beside me, they're crying. Stupid brats, I don't know why I bother.

"Inuyasha! Are you all right?"

"Inuyasha-nii! Say something!"

"U-urusai… baka gaki! H-heh! … Looks like… I c-can't e… even d-uhn!-die… in peace! Ha!"

"Shit."

Kouga's wrapped my wounds. It's a mystery to me where he got the bandages from, probably the brats. I want to tell him that it's no use, but I suppose it lets me die with all my guts in place. I'm sure he knows that he's as useless as I am, but at least the wolves will get the pups to safety. Shippo and Sota should not have been involved with this.

Kagome's still holding the shield, but she turns her head to look at me. Her face is pale and suddenly her soft grey eyes are hard, glittering like twin lightning storms. Kagome snarls at Naraku, I don't think I've ever heard her make a noise like that before, full of pure rage and hatred.

Naraku attacks the barrier again and Kagome's head whips around to face our enemy. For the first time since our journey began Kagome is fighting with the intent to kill. Everything is glowing brightly, the light even more intense than when the jewel was shattered. The glow is centred on Kagome, and the jewel shards are gathering in her hands, sinking back into her body.

That bastard Naraku looks shocked. He has no idea why his shards suddenly decided to fly away form him. Moron. Kagome carried the jewel in her body for most of her life. It's no surprise she can control it this way. The light's bright enough that it's keeping the grey at the edges of my vision from turning to black. Kouga's shielding me with his body while his two followers are holding Shippo and Sota.

It feels nice, being held like this, and I know that the blood loss has affected my brain because there's no way I would want the mangy wolf to hold me otherwise…

There's an explosion of intense bright light, and for a moment I think I've finally died, but then I hear Naraku scream. I know with certainty that he's dead now, the light was from one of Kagome's holy arrows, the most powerful one I've ever seen.

_- 'Inuyasha…' - _

_- 'Kagome?' - _

_- 'Inuyasha… Sota and I have to go now…' - _

_- 'What do you mean? Naraku's dead!' - _

_- 'Yes… and the quest is over. Sota and I have to return to our own time.' - _

_- 'Oh… I see.' - _

_- 'Don't worry Inuyasha. We'll see each other again. Come and find me in five hundred years. I'll be _

_waiting for you.' - _

_- 'Kagome… please, don't leave me alone.' - _

_- 'You won't be alone, Inuyasha. Take care of Shippo-chan for me.' - _

_- '… I will.' - _

_- 'Arigatou… ja matta ne, Inuyasha.' - _

_- 'Sayonara, Kagome.' -_

Everything's gone black.

-

As the energy contained within Kagome's holy arrow was released, Naraku's body dissolved. I tried to shield Inuyasha from the wind and flying debris as much as I could. I knew that it was a useless gesture, I had smelt death on him from the moment I carried him away from the tentacle that had opened a new hole in his gut. I don't want to believe it though. Who am I going to fight with if the mutt dies on me?

_- 'Kouga.' -_

"Kagome?"

I can see her standing in the light… no… she is the light. She smiles at me, and in that moment I remember why I fell in love with her. She kneels down and puts her hand on Inuyasha's forehead. The death-scent disappears, though the blood-scent remains. The muscles that were formerly tight from pain relax, and he rests against me limply with a little sigh. Kagome smiles again, combing her fingers through his hair. Then she looks up at me.

_- 'Sota and I have to return to our own time now, Kouga. I want you to take care of Inuyasha for me, because I won't be here to do it myself. -_

"Whatever you want, love. I don't think Inukuro needs much looking after though."

She giggles and blushes and I almost forget where we are, and what's happened. Almost. I grin through the pain that strikes my heart at the thought of losing her, and unconsciously tighten my hold on Inuyasha.

_- 'He won't say so, but he's terrified of being alone… and he'll need someone, he'll need you, to take care of him as he recovers. I've healed the worst of his wounds, but the poison and weakness will continue to affect him for some time yet. So despite what he may tell you, he'll need help. Also, please watch out for Sango and Miroku for me.' -_

"What? But they're dead!"

_- 'Not anymore.' -_

"So you've brought them back to life? What about Inukuro's wish? Are you going to make him a full demon?"

_- '… He doesn't need me for that. My time is up Kouga. Ja ne.' -_

"Kagome! Matte!"

I go to reach for her but she dissolves into light that floods everything I can see. When it dies down, Inuyasha is sleeping in my arms, and the battlefield is silent. Kagome and Sota are gone, and Shippo has escaped from Ginta and Hakkaku to run towards me. Over on the far side I can see that dead woman, Kikyo, fall apart in a pile of ash and dirt. Sango and Miroku are lying where I saw them fall, glowing slightly. There's a small ball of yellow fur on the demon hunter's shoulder, so I guess Kagome brought Kirara back too.

A powerful jyaki (+) alerts me to the arrival of…

Sessoumaru-sama? Why would the Western Demon Lord concern himself with our battle? Unless that bastard Naraku did something to piss him off too, there's no reason for a taiyoukai to be here. I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case, though; Naraku seemed to live for annoying people. He's got this little girl in his arms, and she's glowing too. He looks almost disturbed by that, but it's the little toad thing that follows him around who makes the most fuss about it.

I gather Inuyasha closer to me, remembering the rumours I've heard about how much Sessoumaru-sama hates ningen and hanyou. I don't know what I can do is this condition to stop a great demon, but I promised my Kagome I'd protect Inuyasha for her. My arm twinges slightly, but there's no pain, so Kagome must have healed it before she left. I wonder if she knew Sessoumaru was headed this way.

Shit, I hope Sessoumaru-sama's just here to check out the freaky power signatures from the battle. I'm the only one here that's anywhere close to fighting form, and even on a good day I'd have second thoughts about challenging one of the four Demon Lords.

-

Sessoumaru landed An-Un, blinking the bright spots from his vision left behind by the wave of light that had rolled over the chariot.

"S-sessoumaru-sama? T-the girl!"

"Sessoumaru-sama! Look! Look at Rin!"

Jaken was easily ignored; anything of importance that the toad had to say was usually some time in coming. The fact that Rin was glowing softly was an immediate concern. Sessoumaru lifted the girl into his arms, discreetly sniffing the air. Rin scent came to him first, soft and sweet, like flowers and honey candies. Nothing out of the ordinary there, except… for some reason the scent of human decay, of mortality, was fading with the glow under her skin. This was unexpected.

Then the riot of battlefield smells flooded his nose, blood and steel, sweat and tears. Death hung heavy on the wind like the settling ash from the burnt village. The old woman he had often seen tending to Inuyasha and his followers was herding the humans into the wreckage, no doubt in an attempt to salvage whatever they were able. He noted that among the crowd of humans only the old priestess was glowing, much as Rin was. The mixed scent of Naraku and his brood, along with his brother's group dominated the field.

The demon hunter and the monk were lying nearby, while his brother was in the arms of another demon at the crest of a small hill. All three were unconscious, but alive. The two prone human fighters were glowing much like Rin was. The kitsune pup his brother seemed to have adopted was clutching one red sleeve of Inuyasha's haori as he stared at Sessoumaru with wide aqua eyes.

The demon lord stepped down from the chariot and began to walk over to where his brother lay.

-

Be brave. I will be brave. Inuyasha needs me! Be brave!

Shippo shivered as he watched the cold-hearted taiyoukai draw closer, his small fingers tightening on the torn red fabric of Inuyasha's haori, little claws digging in to secure his grip on the older demon. Inuyasha was the only one able to stand up to Sessoumaru, and with Kagome gone he didn't know if Kouga would be willing to protect them from the frightening lord.

Kouga gently placed Inuyasha down on the ground, rising to his feet to stand between Sessoumaru and the still form of the inu-hanyou. Shippo's wide eyes flicked from one demon to the other; there was no telling how this would work out.

-

Sessoumaru paused a few meters from the young demon who had placed himself between the demon lord and his younger brother.

"Move, wolf."

Kouga simply shook his head.

"I would have your word that you will bring no harm to those under my care."

"Who are you to make demands of me? You know who I am."

"I know who you are, Sessoumaru-sama of the West. I am Kouga, Master of the Western Wolf Demon Clan."

Sessoumaru paused, tilting his head as he took another look at the younger demon. This was Inuyasha's betrothed then? His future brother in law was better looking than he had expected of one of the wild wolf demons. Time to test the waters.

"Why to you stand in defence of the half-breed?"

Kouga bared his teeth, defying the taiyoukai as none but Inuyasha had ever dared before.

"I have given my word to keep the idiot alive. I will not go back on my oath."

"I see."

Kouga glared, and Sessoumaru's lips canted in what a generous person may have called a smirk. Finally Sessoumaru broke the silent contest of wills with a lazy motion of his hand.

"You have nothing to fear from me Kouga of the Wolf Demon Clan. I have simply come to bring Inuyasha and his band to my home to recover."

Kouga blinked once in confusion.

"Your hom-"

"You leave Inuyasha alone! I won't let you touch him!"

Kouga turned to stare at Shippo in shock. The little kitsune was visibly shaking, while his tail had puffed up to twice it's normal size, but the tiny fangs were bared and a high hissing growl rose from the small throat. Sessoumaru raised a single dark brow and spoke calmly.

"There is no reason for you to be concerned. I mean no harm."

"Why should I believe you!"

"Because Sessoumaru-sama has recently come across information that has affected his views towards Inuyasha-sama."

Shippo jerked, growl cutting off abruptly as the insect demon landed in front of him on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Myoga-jiji! Are you saying you trust him?"

The old flea folded his four arms and fixed the kit with a stern look.

"That I am, as should you. Sessoumaru-sama knows his responsibilities to both family and lands. There is naught to fear from him. Now calm yourself child."

"The old man is correct."

Sessoumaru fixed his cold golden eyes on the young fox.

"However it is enough for now to say that I am no threat to you. A battlefield is no place for such explanations. Gather the wounded and come with me, it's best we adjourn to my home. I will explain further once we are away from prying eyes and ears."

The last few sentences were directed at Kouga, who nodded in understanding.

"My father trusted yours, so now I'll trust you. I look forward to the explanation you've promised."

"Indeed."

Kouga turned around and knelt by Inuyasha again.

"Move kid."

Shippo released his hold on Inuyasha's arm in favour of clinging to Kouga's shoulder as the ookami lifted Inuyasha's limp form into his arms again. The wolf prince turned to Sessoumaru, his entire demeanour speaking 'lead on'. Sessoumaru nodded before turning to make his way back to the chariot. Placing the little girl inside he turned to his servant.

"Jaken, take Rin back home."

"B-but milord!"

Sessoumaru glared at the short toad.

"Do it. Tell Kage to inform the healer that she has patients, and have rooms prepared. Go now."

Jaken hesitated then bowed.

"As you command Sessoumaru-sama."

As Sessoumaru was giving Jaken his instructions Kouga was calling for Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Boys! Grab the Hunter and the Monk! Don't forget the cat thing either."

They exchanged looks before turning back to Kouga.

"Are we really going with him Kouga-sama?"

"Yeah, we are. Now move it."

"Hai!"

Kouga brooded as he watched the younger wolves scamper off to follow his instructions. He didn't really understand why Sessoumaru had shown up, or how Shippo had known the lord, but they were being offered a safe place to stay and it was unlikely that the other demon would harm them. It just wasn't done to attack people that another demon had laid claim too, especially when they had Kouga's standing. Unless Sessoumaru was planning on challenging Kouga, the elder demon was no threat.

A sudden scream caught everyone's attention.

"Neesan! Neesan!"

A brown haired boy flung himself over Sango's body; the chain of his weapon rattling as it hit the ground. Shippo cheered in Kouga's ear, clapping his hands and giggling.

"What are you so happy about, cub?"

Shippo giggled again.

"That's Kohaku, Sango's little brother! He's been under Naraku's control ever since Sango joined up with us."

"Yeah?"

"Un! Sango thought he was dead, but it turned out that Naraku was keeping him alive using a Shikon shard and had taken away his memories. I dunno if he's got them all back now but at least he's alive and seems to remember Sango."

"That's good."

Kouga cast a glance at Sessoumaru before he shouted at the others.

"Break it up! I'm glad you're alive kid, but we have places to go! Ginta, Hakkaku, get a move on!"

"Right!"

Hakkaku slung Miroku over his shoulder, tossed Kirara to Kohaku, and trotted back to where Kouga was waiting. Ginta followed on his heels carrying Sango. Kohaku stumbled after them, still crying.

Sessoumaru just snorted and shook his head, a silver mist creeping over his form. The giant dog looked at them and crouched down, barking an command.

"Get on my back."

In short order they were being carried away on Sessoumaru's back, the huge paws scattering the clouds. Shippo was wedged in between Kouga and Inuyasha, little hands clenched in the cloth covering the slumbering hanyou's chest. Kouga held Inuyasha to him with one arm, while the other was buried up to his wrist in Sessoumaru's scruff to keep them from falling off.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed from when they left the battlefield to their arrival at Sessoumaru's home, but the sun was close to the edge of the horizon. So their arrival was washed red by the flaming sunset.

A small squealing blur dashed across the courtyard and attached itself to Sessoumaru's leg.

"Sessoumaru-sama's back!"

Once his passengers had gotten off Sessoumaru returned to his humanoid form. Lifting Rin into his arm when she tugged on his pants. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yay! Rin was waiting for Sessoumaru-sama! Rin was told to tell Sessoumaru-sama that everything is ready for guests!"

"Very good, Rin. Is the healer here?"

"Yes! Rin showed Aya-san to the guest rooms."

"Good."

Sessoumaru gestured to his guests.

"Follow me."

Rin wiggled down to the ground, running ahead to open the doors. In a few minutes the demon lord had his slumbering guests ensconced in private bedrooms and left the healer, a small bird-like female demon, tending to them. Hakkaku and Ginta were left to watch over Kohaku, who was being dragged away by Rin to play in the garden.

Shippo stayed with Inuyasha as Kouga followed Sessoumaru through the halls to a large, official looking room. Kouga looked around at the scrolls adorning nearly every surface. Sessoumaru walked over to the impressively sized cabinet, rummaging around through the piles of parchment until he withdrew the scroll he was looking for.

"This is my records room. Take a seat, we will most likely be in here for a reasonable amount of time." Seeing no reason not to do so, the ookami sprawled on one of the cushioned seats, leaning his head on his hand and planting his elbow on the low table. Sessoumaru took a seat opposite, placing the scroll to one side. Myoga hopped up onto the table unnoticed. The dog demon was the first to speak.

"Tell me, how much do you remember of your sire Genrou's dealings?"

Kouga looked thoughtful and shrugged, not really seeing the point but willing to go along with things anyway.

"Huh, not much really. I spent most of my time running around with the younger members of the pack until we started warring with the harpies, after that most of our time was taken up by hunting and fighting."

"And before that?"

Kouga shifted, sitting upright to face Sessoumaru directly.

"Before that I was mostly with the females and other cubs. I don't really remember anything much about the things outside of the pack itself. My father never really talked about it much with me, but there was really nothing much to talk about. We didn't really concern ourselves with anything that didn't affect the pack personally."

Sessoumaru nodded slightly as if that was what he had expected then folded his arms in front of him as he looked at Kouga thoughtfully. Kouga narrowed his eyes at the silent demon lord.

"Care to explain why you're so interested?"

Sessoumaru looked at the younger demon for a long moment, then gave a short nod and picked up the scroll.

"Did you know that your father and mine had a contract?"

Kouga blinked, not having expected such a question.

"No, I didn't. What was it about?"

"Let me tell you a story."

"Huh?"

Sessoumaru smirked, handing the scroll to the confused wolf.

"My father's first mate, my mother, died in battle soon after I passed my first century. He took his second mate when I was somewhere around two and a half centuries. I was disgusted, because the female he had replaced my mother with was nothing more than a worthless ningen. However, my father claimed to love her, and none would risk his wrath over so trivial a matter. She would fade and die in a few decades at any rate. Then he got her pregnant. The woman I could not tolerate, she was weak and silly, but her son, my half brother, him I could stand. I taught him to fight properly, how to hold a sword and throw a punch or kick. I showed him how to stalk and took him hunting. Always done secretly, in order to maintain appearances. My affections were kept secret, a mystery to all but my most trusted. Unlike my father, who showed his affections openly for the entire world to see and to take advantage of. He went soft over the foolish woman and her child, and died because of his weakness… or so I had always thought."

Sessoumaru pinned Kouga with a hard gold stare, stopping any interruptions before they could start.

"After my fathers death the woman and her child lived with the woman's human relatives, but they were targeted by some old enemies of my father. The woman was killed, her hanyou son left to fend for himself. I had taken control of my father's territory and to all accounts ignored my half-brother's existence. To protect my brother from those who searched for my weakness I maintained my distance, even going to far as to publicly forbid mention of my family's 'disgrace', as I am known to call it. I have continued this deception until even my own brother believes it true. My enemies ignored him as a worthless option, for there is no reason to believe that a half-breed that I routinely attack and leave near dead could be used against me."

Sessoumaru's eyes unfocused as he stared off towards some distant point beyond Kouga.

"Yet now my younger brother is strong enough to present some challenge to me. My hold on my territory is secure and my enemies have for the most part been taken care of. What reason do I have to continue this charade? None. None at all."

The dog demon turned back to his guest, who remained wisely silent.

"Then recently while going through my father's records I found a detailed copy of the family bloodline, along with a missive, written by my father to me, containing information that I would need to know should he die without informing me. It turns out that my half-brother is not in fact, partly human. His mother it seems was the result of a dalliance between her mother's mother and a rather powerful kitsune. My father was able to pull his woman's dormant demon blood into precedence during their mating, resulting in a child that was half dog, half fox."

Kouga blinked opening his mouth then closing it, sensing that the reason for this tale is approaching.

"Knowing this, and what it meant for my brother, it was with some relief that I found my father had already arranged the matter of a future mate for the boy. Yet I could not rest easy, knowing that I at long last had reason and excuse to bring my baby brother home without lessening the protection of my reputation. I set out at once to track my brother down and take him back. This was somewhat easier than I thought it would be. And so here we are now."

Sessoumaru motioned to the scroll Kouga grasped loosely in one hand.

"Read it."

Shrugging Kouga did as the other demon bid, skimming the contents.

_What the hell?_

Returning to the beginning Kouga read through the entire contract, noticing the utter lack of loopholes. His father's seal next to that of the deceased Lord of the Western Lands closed it off.

_Shit._

He, Kouga, was engaged to Sessoumaru's younger sibling… his little brother to be precise.

_Well… damn._

"So…"

Kouga swallowed thickly, trying to get past the lump in his throat.

"So what you're saying is that I have to mate your brother?"

"Indeed."

"Why the hell would I agree to that?"

Sessoumaru regarded Kouga in faint amusement, noticing similarities between the wolf boy and his younger brother. Especially in temperament, it would be an interesting courtship to be certain.

"For one, you father has already agreed for you by proxy. For another, it would mean aligning your clan with the Western house. Finally, if you know anything about the kitsune race and the mythos surrounding them, you know that the children resulting from your union will be very powerful. Taking into consideration that the combination of fox magic, wolf instincts and the power of my fathers bloodline would produce."

"Yeah, well… shit! Can he really bare cubs even though he's male?"

"As far as all the kitsune in my employ are concerned, he can."

"Ah, hell."

Kouga sat back rubbing the back of his neck furiously before looking at Sessoumaru again.

"How long have I got before your brother finishes his second century?"

"He has by now been of age for two and a half years."

Kouga groaned. Sessoumaru watched the younger demon rub his eyes with steadily growing amusement. The taiyoukai had not thought he would enjoy this quite so much.

"Wonderful. So tell me, who is your brother? Do I know him?"

Sessoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?"

He had thought the wolf would have figured it out by now. The family resemblance was strong in the brothers, for all they both took after their mothers.

"Heh."

Kouga looked grim.

"I have an idea, but I'm waiting for you to confirm it."

The wolf prince was actually trying to remain in denial for as long as possible. He knew what the answer would be, the scents told him as much, but until it was vocalizedKouga could keep pretending to be mistaken.

"Hmm."

Sessoumaru tilted his head to the side, the smirk he had worn for most of the meeting threatening to grow wider. He seemed to have some idea of the path the young wolfs thoughts ha taken.

"I had thought you would take this better, seeing as you were so protective of his earlier. Holding him so tightly on the way here."

The inu-youkai listened to the ookami groan again with malicious glee.

"My younger brother is Inuyasha."

Kouga let his head slam into the table.

_**- Tsuzuku... -**_

-

END NOTES

Be a respectful reader and help keep our cyberspace clean. Reviews go in the blue box. Please help preserve our author's work ethic.

It's late, and school sucks. Today we sign off at 12:55 am! I hate not being able to sleep. Damn pushy muses.

-

(-)

Beta Notes

(+) "jyaki", means a youkai power level or signature.

(Oh, BTW, the symbols are not of exasperation or exhaustion. They are of star-struckedness.)

(P.S. I'm really really sorry for getting that edit to you so late. Don't be mad, please?)

Now why would I be mad at you for something like that? I am far, far worse as you well know.

(-)

Finished: 2005-01-18

Revised: 2006-03-01

Betaed: 2005-09-28


	3. Two: Resigned Conflict

Cry Wolf

An Inu-Yasha Fanfiction

By: Sanjuno Shori Niko

Rating: R

Warnings: YAOI AU

Pairings: Kouga/Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha isn't mine. Really, I'm not lying to you. This fanfic belongs to me. This is also not a lie. If you ask me nicely, you may borrow the fic to post on your website, but only if you ask first. Plagiarism will make me very upset. This too is no lie. Your cooperation is expected.

-

A/N:

Here we are minna-san. Sorry about taking so long, but I have trouble writing angst. As for this chapter, it's primarily Kouga angst. Bleh, I don't like it either, but for the sake of the plot Kouga has to get over Kagome, and he can't do that unless he mourns. Inuyasha's gonna' give me a bit more trouble, so having Kouga come to terms with the situation is priority for this chappy.

I know we'd all much rather have them both say hell with it and jump into the sack together, but that wouldn't be much of a story now would it? Besides, if I did it that way we wouldn't get to see Sessoumaru play matchmaker. Or see Kouga start courting Inuyasha. That being said, let's get on with the fic. Enjoy.

-

**Recap: **

"I had thought you would take this better, seeing as you were so protective of him earlier. Holding him so tightly on the way here."

The inu-youkai listened to the ookami groan again with malicious glee.

"My younger brother is Inuyasha."

Kouga let his head slam into the table.

-

_**Cry Wolf**_

_**Chapter Two: Resigned Conflict**_

-

Thud!

"This…"

Thud!

"… is…"

Thud!

"… not…"

Thud!

"… happening…"

Thud!

"… to…"

Thud!

"… me!"

Thud! Thud!

Sessoumaru watched Kouga for a few moments before deciding that the wolf was not likely to start slamming his head into the table again.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Err… yeah."

Kouga suppressed the desire to blush, realizing that his reaction had been rather… childish. Not exactly the sort of first impression you would want to give when in the presence of a taiyoukai. Sitting up straight for the first time since entering the room Kouga looked at the wall behind Sessoumaru's left shoulder before letting his gaze slide back to the other demon's face.

"So…"

Kouga cleared his throat then paused, a question surfacing in his mind.

"If Inuyasha is really a full demon then why does he turn human once a month like a regular hanyou?"

"Ah…"

Sessoumaru shot Kouga an appraising look before answering.

"That would be the result of the spell my father had put on Inuyasha as an infant. The spell made use of the illusionary and shape-shifting powers of Inuyasha's Kitsune blood to induce the change into a human form during the night of the new moon."

"Huh, it's a pretty decent spell. He even smells like a half-demon."

Sessoumaru smirked.

"Indeed, as I'm certain you already know, Kitsune are exceptionally skilled in trickery, and in laying false trials. As well, that spell is the reason Inuyasha has never overtly used his inherent Kitsune magics, because that portionof his power was already in use, tied up into the spell."

Kouga folded his arms and stared off into the distance, mulling over what he'd learned so far.

"I suppose that makes sense. Though I'd never have called him cunning, he is tricky in his own way… but he does have a good eye for battle, and he always manages to find a way to survive the fights he gets into…"

Sessoumaru smirked as Kouga's voice trailed off and the wolf stared thoughtfully at the tabletop.

"I take it you have no objections then?"

"Wha..?"

Kouga blinked as his train of thought was derailed by Sessoumaru's casual question. The ookami's face blanked as he recalled the reason for their conversation.

He was… betrothed to Inuyasha… hang on a moment.

"Err… isn't there usually a female involved in these sort of things? Last I knew both Inuyasha and I were male."

Sessoumaru snorted genteelly in amusement.

"Have you not heard a single thing I've said? Inuyasha is half kitsune, thanks to his mothers unique heritage."

Comprehension failed to dawn on Kouga's face. Sessoumaru sighed and folded his hands in his sleeves.

"You know that there are species of youkai who are able to procreate with their own gender? Take for example the Koorime and the Youko."

Kouga frowned.

"Wait, I thought they captured or kidnapped someone to use so they could get cubs."

"No, those are simply false rumours spread by humans and the races themselves to keep outsiders from getting any ideas. While the Koorime do occasionally use a male prisoner to bring in new blood, they do so only rarely. All pure blooded Koorime are female. Any male children born to a Koorime are thrown away. Which is a pity, from what I hear a 'Forbidden Child' of the Ice Maidens has incredible potential."

"As for the Youko, they are very… physical creatures, and there is some truth to the tales of them stealing women that catch their interest, but they only breed with them if they want too. In opposition to the Koorime, the Youko race is entirely male. This might cause a problem but according to the Foxes in my employ, their god Inari gave all members of the Youko race the ability to bear young. This ability can also be passed on to any offspring."

"Aren't Kitsune fox demons too?"

"While the Kitsune are also fox demons, they are an entirely different race than the Youko. The Kitsune can be male or female, though it is hard to tell the difference. They possess great physical beauty, though even for the males it is of an effeminate nature. Much like their Youko cousins, all Kitsune fox demons are capable of bearing young, and reportedly have an easier time of it. Apparently all Kitsune are very feminine by nature."

Kouga blinked, and tried to suppress the smirk that wanted to spread across his face.

"Now, I've already informed you of my brothers lineage. As you should know, the Kitsune as a race prefer to remain unnoticed when they can. Finding an unclaimed female with the raw power like my brother's mother is rare. Those from the lines of the fox women supposedly gain a combination of their parent's powers and abilities. This means that Inuyasha is fully capable of providing your union with children. Children that will be the greatest of your strengths combined, with few of your weaknesses. So you really have no grounds to refuse the contract on those terms."

For a moment it looked like Kouga was going to start shouting, then the wolf demon paused as he realized two things. First, he had promised Kagome that he'd take care of Inuyasha. The cryptic remarks she'd made before leaving suddenly made sense. Secondly, since it was Inuyasha who would have to carry the cubs, then Kouga was the one who got to top.

The ookami prince grinned as he imagined Inuyasha's reaction to what Sessoumaru had told him. Then he winced as his mind carried the speculation a bit further. Puppy-boy was going to throw a tantrum like you wouldn't believe.

"You do realize that Inuyasha's not going to agree to this."

Sessoumaru smirked.

"Oh, he will. After all, I'm the only one who knows how to remove the spell that's making him a hanyou, and I believe there's little chance of him denying our fathers order."

"Ah."

Kouga paused for a moment in consideration.

"You can tell him that then."

"Very well."

Sessoumaru rose from his seat and motioned for Kouga to do the same.

"I trust you have no objections to sharing a room with my brother? I believe it's best that you both come to terms with the situation as quickly as possible."

Kouga breathed deeply, feeling his tenuous hold on his temper weakening as the seconds passed, but agreed to the arrangement in any case.

According to the contract, his time was up. He could void the whole thing by naming someone else as the one he wanted as a mate, but only Kagome seemed worth turning down an alliance with the house of the Great Western Demons. His pack was shattered, scattered, reduced to a bare handful of lost wanderers thanks to Naraku's slaughter. His quest of revenge had taken up all his time, he had yet to begin locating and gathering the survivors. Becoming part of the Western house was really his best chance of bringing his ruined pack back together.

Sessoumaru led him back down the halls and left him at the door to Inuyasha's room to go speak with the healer. Kouga looked at the demon lord's retreating back for a long moment before he turned and eased open the door. He quietly entered, shutting the entrance softly behind him.

The wolf prince padded across the room and knelt next to the futon where Inuyasha lay. The smell of fresh linen and medicines very nearly covered the blood-scent completely. Kouga inhaled deeply, paying attention to anything that might indicate foul play, but nothing out of the ordinary reached his nose. The ookami leaned forward slightly to examine his sometimes ally, always rival.

The blood had been washed away, and the faint scent of soap lingered on the dog demons skin. Inuyasha's already fair complexion was even paler than usual, the lines of the stark white bandages around his chest nearly invisible against his flesh. The only things breaking the monochrome of the dogs slumbering form were the dark slashes of his eyebrows and lashes, and a faint flush on his face.

Kouga frowned and laid the back of one hand against Inuyasha's cheek. The skin was slightly too warm, Kouga cursed inwardly. Stupid mutt had a fever.

"Kouga?"

Blinking at the sound of his name Kouga noticed the small bundle of rust-gold fur curled up by Inuyasha's neck. Two gem-bright eyes looked at him worriedly as Shippo peeked at Kouga over his tail. The wolf prince softened further at the sight of the tiny kit that Kagome had taken in as her own.

"Hey cub, c'mere."

Shippo whined and slunk over to curl up in Kouga's lap. The ookami gently scratched the small fox behind the ears, realizing that the boy was probably half-sick with worry. It was the first time he had ever seen Shippo in fox-form, and Kouga continued to pet the cub as he sniffled.

Shippo twisted around and planted his front paws on Kouga's knee, peering up at the wolf prince.

"Is Inuyasha gonna be all right?"

Kouga sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the inu's silent form.

"I sure he'll be fine… eventually. He'll have to get over the wounds, the poisoning, the blood loss, and his fever first."

"Fever!"

Shippo scrambled off Kouga's lap and pressed his nose against the side of Inuyasha's face.

"He's too warm… and he smells sick! Kouga, what do we do? Inuyasha's never gotten sick before!"

Shippo yelped as he was grabbed and lifted back into Kouga's lap.

"First off, stop yelling. He needs to rest and he can't do that if you wake him up."

Shippo cringed, ears lowered as he whined.

"Sorry."

"S'alright. We'll need to keep Inukuro from doing anything stupid while he's healing though. So try to keep him from running off to challenge any demons."

Shippo nodded.

"Okay!"

Kouga relaxed his hold and set the cub on the floor.

"Why don't you go find the healer? She should probably know about this."

Shippo whined, looking from the inuyoukai to the ookami and back again. Kouga sighed, and shooed the reluctant kit towards the door.

"Go on, I'll watch him for you."

Eventually the little kitsune nodded slowly, shifting back to the almost human form he usually favoured so he could open the door. Hearing the sound of the screen sliding shut and the quiet patter of small paws dashing away, Kouga released a heavy sigh. He laid a heavily clawed hand against the inuyoukai's flushed face now that he was in no danger of having to explain his actions to an overly concerned cub.

Inuyasha had only healed enough to be out of critical danger; apparently it was still necessary to watch him closely.

Rubbing his arm - there was a momentary flash of annoyance over the memory; Naraku had made a habit of always aiming for his arm first, as if to rub in that he had been so easily fooled the first time. It galled him to remember how simple it had been for Kagura to manipulate him. Kouga wondered why Kagome hadn't just healed Inuyasha the way she had him.

Then he remembered that other than the mangling his arm had taken, he hadn't really sustained any other serious injuries. Inuyasha had taken multiple hits, a tentacle through the stomach, repeated poisoning, and heavy blood loss. There had probably been a limit to how much damage Kagome could heal, especially considering that she had brought the monk and the demon slayer back to life.

It must have been all she could do to kill Naraku, and then resurrect the two humans and the demon cat as well as saving the human boy from Naraku's control, keeping Inuyasha from dieing immediately, and healing Kouga himself back the point where he could protect the others.

Now that he thought about it, Sango and Miroku were still badly injured from what Kouga remembered seeing.

As he looked down at the still half-breed, the room silent but for their breathing, Kouga felt his mind drift to the issue of the betrothal contract. Since leaving Sessoumaru's study he had attempted to avoid dwelling on it, shoving the issue into a far corner of his mind. Now, with nothing to distract him, Kouga knew that the whole thing was far too pressing to leave it until later to deal with it.

Inuyasha was not going to be happy, and despite Sessoumaru's casual assurances to the contrary, Kouga just couldn't see the proud, stubborn dog demon submitting to the situation… at least, not without one hell of a fight. As amusing as the thought of Inuyasha getting his ass kicked was, the thought of mating with an unwilling partner made the ookami's stomach heave.

The ookami as a race were very close to their mortal wolf cousins. The pack, the family, was always considered when making a decision. Would it help the pack, harm it, or have no effect? A wolf always thought of these things. And like the mortal wolves, the ookami mated for life, for strength, for love. They were only capable of taking another lover under certain conditions. One being that the wolf's previous mate had died, though it was rare for an ookami's whose partner had passed on to ever take another mate.

Ookami could only breed with their mates, would only breed with their mates. To do otherwise was an almost physical impossibility. The loyalty, trust, and love implied in the ookami mating-bond were irrevocable.

Which is why Kouga was now torn over the contract. His father, mindful of the ookami instinct that was prevalent in such matters had left him a few loopholes, but even those were strictly conditional. Aside from claiming another mate within the time it took Inuyasha to recover -which would be ridiculously difficult even if it didn't mean giving up on Kagome- he had very few options. Choosing the one you want to spend the rest of your centuries-long existence with is a delicate matter.

Kouga doubted he would find anyone who would benefit his pack as well as Inuyasha would, or that he would fall in love with anyone knowing that Kagome was waiting out there, even if he actively searched for the next five hundred years. For one thing, Sessoumaru was under the impression that Kouga had accepted the betrothal, and for another, he could hardly keep his word to Kagome if he ran off and left Inuyasha to go look for a lover.

The only other way left to get out of the situation was to declare Inuyasha completely incompatible. To say that Kouga was unable to bring himself to mate with the other demon, and it was tempting, but there was no way he could carry it off. It would be simple enough for Sessoumaru to have someone test the two's auras, and Kouga knew that only total apathy or true hate would keep him from being called on the lie.

The wolf prince didn't really hate Inuyasha, and the dog demon was far too able at stirring up Kouga's temper for the apathy excuse to work. No one would buy it. As far as Kouga could see, there was no way for him to break off the engagement. The only option left was if Inuyasha found a different mate before Sessoumaru decided on a date, or if Inuyasha felt true hate for Kouga, which the wolf doubted he did. Given the half-breed's prickly nature and apparent devotion to Kagome, there was little to no chance of another mate being found for Inuyasha before their time was up.

Growling softly under his breath, Kouga crossed his arms and glared at the oblivious demon. Why did it have to be Inuyasha anyway? It wasn't as if he even liked the mutt. He was loud, rude, and too damn stubborn for his own good.

At least he wasn't ugly. Now that he wasn't actively denying the thought, Kouga could see the strong resemblance between Sessoumaru and Inuyasha. The slender builds, the silver-white hair, even the strangely dark eyebrows and lashes; they were all the same. Idly, Kouga wondered if Inuyasha would look any different once the masking spell was removed.

The sound of feet broke Kouga away from his wandering thoughts. Standing the alpha wolf slid the door open, recognizing the patter of Shippo's paws. The healer swept by without a word, heading straight for the ill inuyoukai. A large hanyou followed her in, carrying a sack larger than Kouga, apparently stuffed full of herbs and medicines.

Imperiously the healer began issuing orders, sending several of Sessoumaru's servants scurrying for water and fresh bandages before jabbing a twig thin finger at Kouga.

"You help. Hold."

Blinking, Kouga caught the pack she thrust at him.

The next few hours were filled with the healer's reedy voice issuing orders and the aggressive smell of medicines. Kouga kept a wary eye on the huge hanyou the healer called Jinenji, obviously her apprentice. Eventually the ookami relaxed slightly as it became apparent that the half-demon wasn't a threat, but he had long ago learned that first appearances could be deceiving. If the situation had been anything other than what it was Kouga would have laughed at the scene of the tiny bird-woman ordering the huge bestial man around.

Inuyasha's wounds had become infected, which was the reason for his fever. There was still a great deal of Naraku's poison in his body, so the first thing the healer did was to clean the wounds with an astringent made of a boiled mix of herbs. Then an ointment was layered on thickly before new bandages were applied. Kouga propped Inuyasha up as the healer carefully poured a sharp smelling tea down the silver haired demons throat.

Sitting back once the cup was emptied the healer nodded in satisfaction. Her apprentice gathered together the supplies and left the room. Standing she grabbed her own pack as Kouga gently placed Inuyasha back down and covered him with a blanket.

"Is better. Make rest. Give tea, change bandages, clean wounds, everyday."

Shoving a pack of medicines into Kouga's hands she told him which was which, how to prepare them, and then left without any further words.

Standing shocked at her brusque manner, Kouga eventually shrugged and put the pack down in a corner where there was little chance of tripping over it. Shippo had returned to his previous place, curling up in fox form next to Inuyasha's shoulder. The kit was exhausted, and was sleeping soundly by the time Kouga had closed the door behind the bird-woman.

Kouga sat down again and leaned his chin in his hands, brooding as he stared at Inuyasha, still trying to get his mind around the whole situation.

Could he really handle having Inuyasha as his mate?

Disturbed by that thought, Kouga looked at the sleeping dog demon and decided, against his better judgement, to try something. What if he pretended that Inuyasha was already his mate, and that he... cared for him...

Cocking his head to one side Kouga tried to convince himself that he was attracted to Inuyasha, feeling very silly as he did so.

Deciding to start with the top, Kouga looked at Inuyasha's hair, gleaming pale silver in the lamplight. Reaching out, he picked up a lock, feeling the cool strands run through his fingers like water. The silky stuff was incredibly soft, catching the light in metallic glitters as he ran his fingers through it. A few minutes passed before Kouga was able to tear himself away from his contemplation of the inuyoukai's hair, jerking his hand back as if burned when he realized what he'd been doing.

Shaking his head Kouga looked at the sleeping demon suspiciously, feeling his hand itching to plunge back in to the thick silver mass.

Apprehensive, but too stubborn to give up on his idea just yet, Kouga moved his attention to Inuyasha's face. For a few minutes he just stared blankly, mind refusing to go beyond acknowledging that it was Inuyasha's face. As his bored mind drifted Kouga realized that this was the first time he had ever really seen Inuyasha asleep.

Black lashes were stark as ink on parchment against the pale skin. Pink lips fell slightly open to reveal the barest hint of fang. The stubborn jaw wasn't so stubborn in slumber; the almost femininely pointed chin giving the inuyoukai's features a nearly delicate appearance. The slender neck led to smooth, strong shoulders, which then drew his eyes down to well-muscled arms.

Kouga picked up the hand closest to him and compared it to his own. Inuyasha's hands were smaller, the fingers and wrist thinner. His own skin was dark where the inuyoukai's was pale, the wolf's claws thicker and heavier.

With the inu lying still and quiet, devoid of his loose fire-rat armour, the ookami realized in faint surprise that the other demon was smaller than him. Kouga's shoulders were broader, his musculature more bulky. It was strange; he had always thought that Inuyasha was the same size as him. At least that was the impression the other had given; now it was obvious just how much of that had been from the pale demon's bluster and baggy clothes.

Lazily Kouga's eyes drifted back up to the top of Inuyasha's head as he indulged in an urge that would have gotten him, if not killed, then severely maimed, if the inu had been awake.

The velvet puppy ears were soft against his fingers. The skin was thin and the white fur fine as spider silk against his palm. Kouga grinned as he imagined Inuyasha's reaction to having his ears scratched.

His hand drifted down to touch Inuyasha's face for the third time that evening, calloused fingertips pressing gently against the soft, pale skin. Kouga's thumb swept over the curve of the half-breed's cheekbone before brushing across his lips.

Everything about the other demon was so strangely soft, the rounded face and tender flesh wakening strange feelings in the alpha wolf's gut. Yet the young demon lord was a warrior as well, stubborn, confident, skilled...

With Inuyasha, he would always be challenged. Instead of a kind, gentle, and above all submissive woman that had always been featured in his plans for the future, he would have a passionate, prideful fighter who never went down without a struggle. The reality of the situation was the complete opposite of every expectation he'd ever made for his future.

Still moving carefully, as if in a dream, Kouga placed Inuyasha's hand back down on the covers. Pulling in a shaky breath, Kouga shook his head. All right, so Inuyasha was a pretty bastard. He was still rude, loud, arrogant, and far more annoying than any person had the right to be. Sure the dog was easy on the eyes, but that didn't mean he liked him or anything.

Even if that idiot Inukuro had saved his life once or twice.

Drawing his knees up to his chest Kouga buried his face in his arms as he felt his dreams shatter. Kagome was gone, he was betrothed to Inuyasha of all people, and there was nothing he could do about it. No enemy to fight, no pretty human girl to sweep away. His rival was now under his protection; his pack was broken, scattered across the land. Instead of finding his real mate, the one who completed him and made him happy, he was practically forced to accept the stupid mutt.

If things had been different, Kouga would have said to hell with it and left Sessoumaru and Inuyasha to play whatever games they wanted with some other poor sucker.

But he had his pack to consider, andthey wouldn't be able to survive without help.

It stung his pride to admit it, but because of Naraku's slaughter, the wolf demon clan was in shambles. Many had lost mates, and it would be decades before any of the surviving wolves could even begin to consider taking another mate. That's not counting the ones who already had, or were going to, just give up and follow their mate in death. Others would never heal from the emotional wounds, the spiritual scars sometimes running so deep that the wolf in question would have to be put down.

The alpha bit his lip, shaking his head, trying to dislodge the despairing thoughts, but they continued to weigh heavy on his mind.

There would be few cubs born in the next couple years, even if all the mated pairs still intact produced a pup. So having their alpha mated would raise moral, and if his mate had a child on the way it would do even better. It didn't matter how he really felt about the whole thing, just how his tribe would see it.

What was there left for him? His woman was gone, far beyond his reach. His rival in love and so many other things was his best chance of saving his people. He was just going to have to make the best of it. Maybe fate would be kind, and in a few hundred years, he and Inuyasha may even be able to tolerate each other for a few minutes without leaping for the others throat.

Wearily Kouga looked over his arms at Inuyasha. The idiot didn't even have the decency to be awake so Kouga could have someone to argue with. Unappreciative moron.

Snorting in amusement over the juvenile turn of his thoughts, Kouga stretched and froze when a rough mutter sounded in the darkness.

"... wolf...?"

"Oi, keep it down puppy-boy, or you'll wake up the kid."

Fever-bright gold eyes turned to Kouga after landing on Shippo.

"... wha...?"

Inuyasha broke into harsh coughs.

"Hey, easy. Here, drink this first."

Kouga poured a cup of water from a jug by the bed, and then helped Inuyasha drink. A weak grip on his wrist kept him from pulling away completely when the dog finished, and Kouga's earlier experiment came back to haunt him as he stared at the pale, elegant fingers wrapped loosely around his hand.

"What... happened?"

"I suppose you want the whole story, huh?"

Kouga grinned crookedly at the silver haired demon asInuyasha's expression grew more impatient by the second.

"Don't look at me like that, Inukuro, your pretty face might get wrinkled."

Shock at the new insult - was it an insult? - blanked Inuyasha's face as Kouga snickered.

"Relax, little doggy, we're fine. Naraku's dead. Kagome killed him for certain this time. The monk and the demon hunter are in rooms further down the hall. The fox is sleeping next to you. My boys and the demon hunter's brother are...somewhere. Playing, I think, I forgot to ask where."

"Sango and Miroku... are alive?"

"Yep, and so's that cat thing that the hunter rides around on. You've all had your wounds checked out by a healer already so don't get cranky. I've got enough to deal with."

"Where... are we...?"

"Your brother's place. Hey! Stop that!"

Alarmed, Kouga pushed Inuyasha back and held him down. The younger demon froze and paled further in pain as his wounds pulled with his abrupt attempt to getup. Unable to stop the small whimper that escaped from tightly clenched teeth, Inuyasha didn't resist as Kouga pulled back the sheets to check his injuries.

"I swear your dead meat if you opened those wounds again, puppy-dog. If you make me put up with that annoying old hag again..."

The grumbling wore down when Kouga was unable to detect any fresh bleeding.

"Well it doesn't look like you hurt yourself any worse with that stunt, lucky for you. Wanna' tell me why you freaked out like that?"

"Sessoumaru... hates humans and... hanyou. We're all... in danger."

Kouga shook his head.

"I don't think so. From what I can see he must have changed his mind or something, because he's the one who got you all a healer."

Confused, Inuyasha lay back instead of trying to rise, keeping his eyes on Kouga as he fought the urge to sleep. Then his gold eyes grew sad and he gripped Kouga's wrist harder, claws denting the skin as he asked a question with resignation on his face.

"Kagome?"

"... She's gone back to wherever she came from. Took her little brother with her and got rid of that un-dead miko while she was at it."

Kouga saw his own pain mirrored on the other demons face, and he felt an unexpected surge of empathy.

"The village was trashed, but that old woman survived. She had the survivors under control."

Relief slightly replaced the haunted look on Inuyasha's pale features. The dog's grip on Kouga's hand loosened as the need for rest began to overcome the silver haired demon's stubborn desire to stay awake.

"Why're... you here?"

Kouga was silent as he thought about how to answer. He really didn't want to be the one to tell Inuyasha about the betrothal contract, and he didn't think the dog demon was in any shape to hear it. When he did answer his voice was pitched in a low, rumbling tone that soothed Inuyasha against all reason.

"I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. Besides, Sessoumaru-sama's help would make it easier to bring my pack back together."

"... oh..."

Heavy lids were closing, though Inuyasha was obviously fighting his body's exhaustion. Kouga chuckled, catching Inuyasha's hand as it fell from his wrist.

"Get some sleep, dog-breath. You're still pretty bad off, and you need to take it easy. I won't let anything happen to you."

Any attempt Inuyasha may have made at a response was lost in a yawn. The younger demon's muscles growing lax, eyes still stubbornly open in thin slits of gold. Kouga brushed his palm over Inuyasha's eyes, ignoring the muttered complaint, feeling the dog's breathing hitch before evening out as sleep took hold. Kouga repeated his command softly, pushing the over-long bangs away from Inuyasha's face.

"Sleep. It's all right."

A tiny whimper was the only reply, sleep fogged and fever warped.

"... cold..."

Frowning as he realized that Inuyasha was shivering, Kouga hunted around the room for more blankets. Finding only one, the ookami prince also discovered that there was a single futon in the room, and Inuyasha was on it.

Halting beside the bed, Kouga spread the blanket out over the dog's body, about to tuck it in when a yawn cracked his jaw. Rubbing his eyes as he was finally forced to acknowledge his own tiredness, Kouga levelled a resentful look at the occupants of the only futon.

A very large futon.

Wavering Kouga looked at the empty space left in the bed. Then he looked at the floor. The cold, hard, lonely, and above all unappealing floor.

True, he was used to sleeping on the ground, in caves and the like favoured by the ookami, but he usually had company. The pack, even hunting parties, would sleep curled up together for warmth and comfort. Kouga wasn't used to sleeping alone. Anyway, wasn't he technically supposed to be getting used to Inuyasha?

"Hell with it."

Kouga crawled in next to Inuyasha after doffing his armour. If the dog threw a fit, he'd just tell him that the mutt's shivering was keeping him awake. Besides, this way he could get some sleep and keep an eye on the sick puppy at the same time.

Arranging himself more comfortably, Kouga stared up at the darkness of the ceiling, slowly warming up under the cover of the blankets. He hadn't realized how cold he was while sitting on the floor, but now that he was in the bed, the change in temperature was pronounced.

His slowing thoughts circled back to the issue he knew was going to haunt him until it was settled one way or another. He'd disliked Inuyasha from the first time he saw him. Of course, they had been opponents at the time. Then he had known that his greatest obstacle to winning Kagome had been the silver haired hanyou.

Kouga had focused on the things that would prove the he was a better choice than Inuyasha. The half-breed was stubborn, rude, insensitive, and selfish. He set out to show that he was better than the dog demon. But Kagome had kept insisting that Inuyasha had his good points, Kouga just didn't know the puppy boy well enough to see them.

Maybe he should take Kagome's advice, and look for things to like about Inuyasha instead of the things to hate. It was a decent enough plan, and it wasn't like he had many other options about what to do with his betrothed. Hells, it was worth a shot.

With a sleepy sense of vindication, Kouga dropped into silver dreams.

_**Tsuzuku... **_

-

A/N:

Well, there we go. Kouga's sense of family duty and loyalty to his surviving pack members, along with his promise to Kagome, has backed him into a corner. He can either keep hating Inuyasha, or learn to get along with him. Seeing as Kouga's smart enough not to want to commit himself to a life of pure hell, he's decided to try and find out if there's anything about Inuyasha that appeals to him.

Aside from his looks that is.

Poor Inuyasha, he's going to be so confused when Kouga exchanges taunts for playful teasing. The idea that people may actually want to be nice to him is foreign. Poor Kouga's going to need to overcome Inuyasha's suspicion of kindness. Out boys aren't out of the woods yet.

Please review, I'd like to know what you all think of this chapter. Did I rush Kouga's acceptance of the whole thing, or was it okay? I'd really appreciate you opinions on the matter.

Matta ne!

-

Finished: 2005-01-14

Revised: 2006-03-01

Betaed: 2005-10-01


End file.
